Full Authority Digital Engine Control (FADEC), typically comprises a centralized controller with two independent channels to provide redundancy and improved availability. As ‘Full Authority’ implies, the operation of the engine is dependent on the proper operation of the controller. In current systems, the FADEC is often located on the relatively cool engine fan case to allow use of conventional electronics or is fuel cooled if located more centrally on the engine, the latter approach being more costly due to complexity of the controller enclosure.
Typical FADEC systems are optimized for a particular engine, which limits application-to-application re-use. Each new application is often a ‘clean sheet’ design. It also means that any obsolescence issues often have to be handled by a major redesign of the controller. New features can only be added during a major redesign effort. The many unique designs mean no commonality, costly spares provisioning, no recurring cost leverage, and limited opportunity for technology insertion. In addition, the extreme temperature environment on some parts of a jet engine and the lack of communications technology by which multiple suppliers can contribute engine components (for example, sensors, actuators, etc.) that are interoperable over a common bus interface contribute to the costs of typical implementations of a FADEC approach.